Lost Homelands
Lost Homelands is a spin-off story of the Homelands Series dealing with the lands of Harad, and the lands south of Harad which have become dominated by lawlessness due to the manipulations of Mordor. More of the governmental control of Mordor is seen as well as the utter anarchy that exists in the lands east of the Great Westros Lake where Mordor has spent generations destroying any real government that rises. The Lost Homelands has four main POV Characters in the form of Orllon Geza II., Aelfsige Anducor, Reimer Von Nadelma, Nicolus Rotaru, and Teri-Hanzal Rainer of which Orllon Geza II. is the heir to Harad and one of the most determined of the increasingly numerous Chosen of Sueve though on the surface he looks to be a Mordor agent, Teri-Hanzal Rainer is the son and heir of a governor in the Free Islands when he becomes embroiled in the brewing internal conflict in the Free Islands, Reimer Nadelman is the prince of the Kingdom of Rhaetia and is heavily involved in the Rhaetia attempt to gain control of the northern island chains, Aelfsige Anducor is an exarch in the confederacy of Thuringia and deals with the growing conflict with the mordor allies, while Krakus Lechites II. is the prince of the Kingdom of Romania in the deep southeast of Europe where he fights against the growing influence of the Korcani Wilds. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Orllon Geza is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is speaking to his uncle Stefon Geza about the fact that he will be returning to Budapest to assist his father in the most daring of the Chosen of Sueves missions in that they planned to take control of the capital leading to the destruction of the Mordor influence on Harad. Detailing the recent history of Harad and the fact that he had spent his youth pretending to be somewhere while he was actually with his uncle he would show his pure hatred of the Mordor occupiers and his plans became clear. Orllon Geza is approached while heading to the palace of Budapest to meet his father by several men, and women including the Princess Piz-Hrekza Mzerhlia, but most notably he is almost struck with horror at the sight of the Nazgul John Lovie. It takes everything in Orllon to hide his hatred for the Nazgul but he is able to hide this disgust and speaks to John Lovie for some time and the conversation only ends when John Lovie requests him to have dinner with him and despite not wanting to do this he realizes that Khamul isn't a person you can say no too and thus he agrees to come to Dul Hurden alongside his sister Krejda and his consort and wife Judit. Leaving John he is in a haze as he enters the council chambers of his father the King of harad and entering the two engage in a sort of sign language in order to mask their conversation from John Lovie who is rumored to have the ability to hear for a considerble distance and through walls. Revealing to his father the dinner invitation he discusses the situation with his father and after hours of planning for the rebellion that is moving closer his father tells him that following the dinner he will be sent eastward and his father heavily implies that he is to seduce Piz-Hrekza Mzerhlia the princess of the east. After leaving the council chambers he travels through the palace grounds to find his sister as he wants to rip the bandage off immediatly and tell her where she is going to have to go. Characters Introduced= *Stefon Geza *Piz-Hrekza Mzerhlia |-|Places Introduced= *Budapest *Harad |-|Groups Introduced= *House Geza *Chosen of Sueve Chapter 2 Teri-Hanzal Rainer is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes up in his families estate spending time with his younger brother, but discovering to his shock that during the night his mother, and father have left the estate for the city of Goghtefhen leaving him alone with just his brother. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Chapter 33 Chapter 35 Chapter 36 Category:Story